


My mate

by Innocentbutnotbychoice



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Mating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentbutnotbychoice/pseuds/Innocentbutnotbychoice
Summary: Janai, the golden knight of Lux Aurea has long since given up on finding her mate throughout her war filled life until she tackles a human whose scent is unmatched.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 74





	My mate

Janai was swift and unmatched in combat. Fluid in anything that spoke of swords and knives. That's why as she slung her sword forward against the human she hit her mark. Burning the female's shield with her molten sword.

The human pushed back dislodging the sword. Before she could even ground her feet the woman pushed again.

Taken by surprise Janai's sword flew into a nearby stone and lodged there. The human was only a few feet from her, her own sword clutched in her hands. She was too close for Janai to safely retrieve her sword.

Without another thought Janai rushed towards her and tackled her to the ground. Their armor slammed against each other with a harsh clank as they fell to the heated ground.

The assault on Janai's sensitive elf ears was overlooked by the most powerful yet subtle smell. It smelled of raw lust and yet simmered with the smell of sweet nectar.

She purred unconsciously against the human. She had the overwhelming want to take off her armor. To be naked and flushed against the woman.

_Oh no oh no, spirits no!_

She jumped from against the human and slammed herself against the heated rock wall.

_This cannot be my mate._

* * *

"Impossible, humans do not go into heat!" Her sister's voice boomed over the indistinguishable chatter.

"You think I don't know that!" She grounds her teeth in an attempt to keep her voice leveled. Her sister is known for causing an uproar if respect was not given and at the moment Janai wanted to keep her mate a secret. "But the scent tells no lies."

Her sister seemed to simmer down though displeasure was clear across her sharp features. She sucks her teeth. "Fine. Have fun with your pet."

* * *

She gripped the woman's chin gently. "What is your name?" Janai almost couldn't bare the silence between them. She longed to hear her mates voice and much more her name. Such a beautiful woman must have a beautiful name.

The woman only bared her teeth in anger and Janai felt her blood boil. Out of all the disgusting creatures in the world the universe decides to give her a human as a mate and even more insulting the woman wouldn't speak to her.

Did she not feel the mates call within her breast as Janai did?

She released the woman and stood.

"Golden Knight, she's been fiddling with her fingers, maybe unbinding her will make her feel safe enough to talk." Kazi the interpreter her sister drooled about, said.

Janai studied the woman before nodding.   


As soon as she was untied her, the woman began moving her hands wildly. Almost like she was creating symbols.  


_Is she trying to cast a spell on me?_

Janai readied her sword. She would not allow dark magic to be cast in her kingdom. Not even if the witch was her mate.

A gasp stopped her from lifting her sword any further.  


“She’s signing!”

Janai sheath her sword before laughing. The poor woman wasn’t trying to kill her with black magic, she was trying to speak to her.

”I believe she’s asking us what are we going to do with her?”

A ping of jealousy pinched Janai’s heart. She wanted to be the first one to speak to her mate. 

She turned to Kazi with excitement in her eyes. She would be able to speak to her mate soon. "Teach me everything you know."


End file.
